


Ten Times

by GalileoJones



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, First Meeting, Fluff, Grocery Store, M/M, Mostly Description, Poetic, Sort Of, gavin is first light, michael is dark clouds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalileoJones/pseuds/GalileoJones
Summary: Michael meets Gavin at a grocery store and hates him immediately. The way he acts, the way he laughs, the way he seemed to have the easiest life in the world. It pissed him off.When Gavin first met Michael he felt the exact opposite. He wanted to learn more about him. He was intrigued.TLDR; Michael and Gavin meet in a grocery store and several times after that.More description than diologue. Kind of poetic?





	Ten Times

Michael was the dark cloud that slowly crept up on an unexpecting town. He was the check engine light in your car in the middle of the freeway during rush hour. He was the wind that blew out the last match. The salt instead of sugar in your coffee. The one popular menu item that was “out of stock.” He was bad luck. He was angry and an ass. He was Michael.

  
Gavin was the first light of day. The pink and blue in a sunset, and the quarter you found on the ground. He was the two snacks in a vending machine for the price of one. He was the snow day on exams. Gavin made people smile.

  
He was the happiness Michael so desperately needed.

  
When Michael first met Gavin he hated him. He hated the idea of him. Of someone who could be so happy and have everything go his way and more. He’d scowl at him every time he saw him at the grocery store. He’d roll his eyes as soon as he heard the sound of his stupidly contagious laugh dancing down an isle. He’d purse his lips with annoyance whenever Gavin smiled and his eyes crinkled in a way that made him glow with all the light in the world.

  
Michael hated that guy.

  
When Gavin first met Michael he thought he was a fallen angel. He wanted to make him smile and feel warm. He wanted to know him and ask him his name. He wanted to ask why he was so angry. He wanted to know who had hurt him so badly. He didn’t feel sorry for him, he didn’t want to help him. He wanted to just be there for him. He wanted to look at the angry man. Really look at him. He wanted to memorize every inch of his face so he could paint a smile on the masterpiece in his head.

  
Gavin was fascinated by Michael.

  
The first time they spoke words to each other was on a Tuesday afternoon at the grocery store. Gavin had noticed Michael drop his wallet, he ran to give it to him. Michael had glared when Gavin tapped his shoulder. Gavin had just smiled.

  
“You dropped this.”

  
“Oh. Thanks.”

  
Gavin remembered his smooth yet rough voice for the rest of the evening.

  
Michael had gone to sleep.

  
The second time they spoke they were in the bread section. Michael was examining cheese buns and felt eyes on him. Gavin was looking at him the way you did at art in a museum. Michael had just looked confused.

  
“What?”

  
“You’re beautiful.”

  
Michael seemed like he was going to respond but walked away instead. Gavin had laughed to himself.

  
The third time they spoke, Gavin learned Michael’s name. Michael was in line at a coffee shop and Gavin had been sitting at a table stirring tea and reading a book. The barista called out _Michael_ and he responded with his smooth but rough voice.

  
“Thanks.”

  
Gavin watched him leave and repeated the name to himself. It felt right. He smiled.

  
The fourth time, Michael had been browsing greeting cards. Gavin had spotted him and casually walked past. He watched Michael sweep each card with his confused eyes. Gavin reached around him and pulled out a random one and told him to get that one. Michael glared at him.

  
“Are you stalking me?”

  
“Are you?”

  
Michael bought the card and left.

  
The fifth time, Gavin held the door for Michael at the library. Neither said a word. Gavin wasn’t even sure Michael acknowledged him. When he pulled out a shelved book he saw auburn curls on the other side. Michael looked up and Gavin smiled. Michael wanted to roll his eyes but didn’t. Instead he smiled back.

  
The sixth time, Michael saw him at a check-out several tills away. He watched Gavin’s items be scanned one by one. _Bread. Cheese. Beans. Apples._ Gavin looked up and caught Michael’s eyes. They stared at each other.

  
For a moment the world melted around them.

  
The seventh time, Michael learned Gavin’s name. He held the door open for Gavin at the coffee shop and heard the barista ask his name. _Gavin_.

  
Michael couldn’t forget it for the rest of the evening.

  
The eighth time, Gavin was behind Michael at the same coffee shop. He paid for both of them. Michael glared but let him. When they got their drinks Gavin walked to a table. Michael watched him sit down and cross one leg over the other. Gavin looked at him with an expecting expression. Michael sighed but sat down anyways.

  
“Hello, I’m Gavin.”

  
“Michael.”

  
The ninth time, Gavin called Michael. They talked for 17 minutes exactly. When Michael reluctantly gave him his number he hadn’t expected Gavin to call at all. He didn’t expect to be asked to dinner. He didn’t expect to say yes. He didn’t expect to be sad when they hung up.

  
The tenth time, Gavin walked Michael home. They stood on his front porch like two teenagers in love. They gazed at each other. Gavin smiled and Michael smiled back. Stars swirled around them.

  
“I had a lovely time.”

  
“Me too.”

  
Gavin said good night and kissed Michael’s cheek. Michael froze but smiled softly.

  
When Gavin turned to leave, Michael stepped forward and put his hands on either side of his face. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Gavin’s properly. He felt Gavin smile against him.

  
It was in that moment that the storm cloud that was Michael broke open. Rays of light shone through the gray skies. The engine purred like new. Sugar and Salt were labeled correctly.

  
The flame from the last match erupted into a roaring fire.

  
The world melted completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: GalileoJones
> 
> Twitter: Prosperonix


End file.
